


Day 18: Orifice

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [18]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M, Trans Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Dès l'instant où il avait eu conscience de lui-même, il avait su qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Pas comme sa jumelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 18: Orifice

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Hijack March Madness 2016 : Day 18](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314179) by [Miundy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miundy/pseuds/Miundy)



> **Beta-read par Miundy-foxy de tumblr. Le personnage d'Hiccie lui appartient et les images présentent dans ce texte ont été dessiné par elle, j'ai juste ajouté les couleurs.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Et ce prompt me servira de point de départ pour une petite série de drabbles qui seront à retrouver sur mon compte tumblr: hijack-frenchfiction.**

Hiccup savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Dès l'instant où il avait eu conscience de lui-même, il avait su qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Pas comme sa jumelle.

Hiccie n'aimait pas tellement plus que lui porter des robes, mais elle n'avait pas cette sensation de gêne et de dégoût de soi quand elle portait une jupe, pas comme lui. A 6 ans, il avait remplacé la jupe préparée par sa mère pour une fête de famille par un jean qui avait fait écarquiller les yeux de son père. Il avait été contraint de se changer et s'était senti mal à l'aise toute la soirée. A 7 ans, un garçon trouva malin de soulever sa jupe à l'école en disant que, d'après son grand frère, les garçons aimaient regarder sous les jupes des filles. Aucune robe ou jupe dans son armoire n'échappa à sa paire de ciseaux, et son père lui fit une leçon mémorable sur l'importance de ne pas reporter ses émotions sur ses affaires.

La garde robe mit du temps avant d'être à nouveau fournie pour lui, et dès le moment où il n'avait que des shorts et des pantalons à se mettre, il se sentit mieux. C'était plus fort que lui, il se dégoûtait pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Lorsqu'il se regardait dans le miroir, ce n'était pas lui qu'il voyait mais une étrangère, qui avait son visage, ses cheveux, ses vêtements mais qui n'était pas lui. Et ce n'était pas Hiccie non plus. Et il se sentait si mal, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être cette fille dans la glace. Il voulait être lui. Le concept même qu'il se sentait garçon lui échappait, il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas être ce qu'on essayait de faire de lui.

Hiccie fut la première à demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il ne savait pas comment le dire. Juste qu'il n'aimait pas les cheveux longs que leur père insistait à laisser pousser et qu'il ne se sentait pas bien quand il n'était pas en pantalon. Après l'attaque sans pitié de l'armoire, Stoick crut devenir fou lorsqu'il vint chercher ses enfants pour dîner un soir et les retrouva en train de se couper les cheveux l'un l'autre. Entendre de son aînée, Hiccie donc, qu'elle et Hiccup voulaient garder les cheveux courts et pouvoir porter des pantalons quand ça leur chanterait, il ne savait pas s'il l’aurait accepté si sa femme n'avait pas été là pour dire oui avant lui. Voir qu'un de ses enfants était constamment en pantalon l'inquiéta, mais Valka était là pour lui dire que c'était probablement juste une phase, que leur fille voulait se démarquer de sa sœur.

Valka déchanta un soir où elle était à lire un livre en attendant que son mari rentre de son travail. Quelle idée avait-elle eue d'épouser un pompier aussi ? Elle entendit les pas feutrés d'Hiccup avant de le voir approcher d'elle.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, ma chérie ?

Hiccup se pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Il s'apprêtait à avouer à sa mère, du haut de ses 8 ans, le plus gros secret de sa vie.

\- Maman... je veux plus être une fille.

Hiccie était tassée derrière le mur à côté de la porte, hors de vue de leur mère. Il lui avait fallu des semaines pour convaincre Hiccup d'aller voir leur mère, et ce soir, elle était inquiète, au point d'avoir la boule au ventre. Et si maman ne comprenait pas ? Si elle riait en disant qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait ? Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

\- Tu... tu ne veux plus être... une fille ? Répéta leur mère avec surprise.

Valka enleva ses lunettes de lecture et posa son livre, tandis qu'il hochait la tête en jouant avec ses doigts. Un long silence habita la pièce, Hiccie retenant son souffle derrière la porte, Hiccup refusant de relever les yeux pour croiser le regard de sa mère et Valka gardant le silence. Enfin, elle reprit parole.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux plus être une fille ?

\- Parce que si je suis un garçon, je serai plus obligé de porter des trucs de filles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ça ?

Son ton restait doux et elle était à l'écoute de son enfant. Stoick serait déjà à dire qu'Hiccup ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Valka avait une autre conception de la vie, de l'éducation et de l'écoute qu'on devait accorder à ses enfants.

\- Je sais pas, j'ai juste plus envie de devoir porter des robes. Je veux porter ce que je veux, mais papa dit que comme je suis une fille, je dois porter des jolies jupes.

Valka ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette lubie de son mari de faire de leurs jumelles des princesses. Pas au sens littéral, mais depuis qu'il les avait tenues pour la première fois dans ses bras, c'était comme s'il avait décidé que ses filles seraient toujours les plus belles. Elle se souvenait de leurs nombreuses tentatives pour avoir un enfant, les fausses couches, les espoirs brisés. Cette dernière grossesse avait été un miracle. Et elle savait que Stoick aurait voulu un garçon.

Un éclair passa dans sa tête. Est-ce qu'au fond, Hiccup serait ce garçon ?

\- Maman, je veux pas faire de la peine à papa, mais j'en peux plus qu'il dise comment je dois m'habiller ! Et j'en ai marre qu'on me dise que je suis belle ! J'en ai marre qu'on me traite... j'en ai marre d'être une fille !

Il lui expliqua la sensation de malaise avec les robes et jupes quand il les portait, que même en pantalon, il ne se sentait pas lui même parce qu'il était « elle » pour les autres. Qu'il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait avec lui et voulait se sentir bien.

\- Si j'étais un garçon, ça irait mieux, pas vrai ?

Valka lui fit signe de s'approcher et le mit sur ses genoux, replaçant les mèches sur son front avec douceur.

\- Mon trésor, tu ne peux pas devenir un garçon... pas si vite.

Elle avait toujours eu un doute au fond d'elle-même. Son instinct maternel probablement. Entendre les mots enfin prononcés, elle les acceptait au lieu de les craindre ou les refuser. Hiccup lui demanda pourquoi il ne pouvait pas devenir un garçon maintenant, alors que dans un dessin animé qu'il avait regardé avec Hiccie, un garçon devenait une fille après s'être transformé par magie. Elle dut se résoudre à lui expliquer l'anatomie entre hommes et femmes, Hiccie les rejoignant après un moment. Elle les serra fort contre elle, Hiccup pleurant de savoir que son corps allait changer en quelque chose d'encore pire pour lui. Hiccie n'était pas plus ravie mais elle n'avait pas peur de cette puberté qui arriverait un jour, parce qu'elle aimait bien être une fille. Pas comme son frère.

L'annoncer à Stoick failli détruire leur famille. Par nature, il était quelqu'un d'assez impulsif, marchant à l'instinct, et ses convictions étaient solidement encrées en lui. Il aimait ses filles, il les adorait de tout son cœur. Mais entendre que l'une d'elles voulait qu'on la considère et la traite comme un garçon, il vit rouge à cet instant. Les mots sortirent sans son accord, c'était juste la colère et l'incompréhension qui parlaient. Hiccup pleura, tellement qu'il s'endormit de fatigue après avoir pleuré durant des heures dans les bras de sa sœur. Valka interdit à son mari de l'approcher, une punition bien cruelle quand on savait à quel point ils s'aimaient. Il dormit sur le canapé de son meilleur ami, surnommé Gueulfor, pendant des semaines. Quand il entendit que sa femme avait pris rendez-vous chez un psychiatre spécialiste des transgenres pour Hiccup, il avait hurlé, retourné la table de son ami et prévoyait d'aller dire le fond de sa pensée à sa femme, peu importe si elle le mettait définitivement dehors. Hiccup était une fille, et ce n'était qu'une lubie de sa part de vouloir être un garçon !

Gueulfor n'avait jamais été du genre à s'énerver facilement. Il s'irritait pour des choses concrètes, avait une voix qui portait bien (d'où son surnom) mais il était rare que sa colère dicte ses paroles. Ce jour-là, il retint son ami et le balança contre un mur, qui ne supporta pas le choc, et dit des mots graves à son ami. Que Stoick était un égoïste d'imposer son genre à Hiccup, que la gamine avait le droit d'être un gamin s'il ou elle le voulait, que c'était son choix et sa vie, pas celle de son père. Stoick et lui gueulèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce que le grand homme têtu tombe au sol, une main sur ses yeux en refusant de pleurer. La vérité, c'était qu'il avait peur que son enfant soit malheureux. Il avait peur de ce que les autres diraient sur lui, de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire. En tant que pompier, il intervenait dans de nombreux cas, pas seulement des feux. Parfois, ils étaient les premiers arrivés en cas d'agression, et il avait vu et entendu des choses horribles. Des filles qui s'étaient faites tabasser, d'autres qui avaient été violées, et il se souvenait de ce garçon d'à peine 14 ans, qui se balançait d'avant en arrière avec un couteau ensanglanté à côté de lui, le corps inerte de son père à quelques mètres de là, poignardé lorsqu'il avait essayé de le violer. Il dit qu'il voulait juste le bien de sa fille, une vie normale pour elle. Gueulfor lui répondit qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours la protéger, mais qu'il pouvait au moins la soutenir et la préparer, lui apprendre à se défendre contre le monde extérieur.

Valka était dans la salle d'attente avec les jumeaux lorsqu'elle vit Stoick arriver. Il s'excusa avant même qu'elle ne se soit levée et promit qu'il ferait des efforts pour leur fils. Le mot éberlua toute la famille, qui se rassembla pour un câlin collectif. Tout irait bien maintenant.

Ils avaient maintenant 16 ans et rentraient au lycée. Le changement de sexe d'Hiccup était relativement passé inaperçu jusqu'à la fin de l'école primaire, mais une fois au collège, ça avait dérapé. L'auburn s'était un jour retrouvé devant son sac de sport, son pantalon et son t-shirt manquant à l'appel et remplacés par une robe rose à frou-frou. Les garçons dans la salle s'étaient moqués de lui, disant que c'était ce qu'il devrait porter vu qu' _elle était une fille_. Il avait refusé de retourner en cours pendant une semaine. Et une fois de retour, poussé par sa famille, il avait subit la pire des humiliations, de son professeur principal. Elle était jeune et inexpérimentée, et elle lui avait avoué après milles excuses que des enseignants plus âgés lui avait dit de le faire. Mais cela n'empêchait qu'elle s'était adressé à lui au féminin durant deux heures de cours un matin. Ça n'avait échappé à personne, ni aux garçons qui se moquaient de lui, ni aux filles qui le trouvaient dégoûtant, et sûrement pas à Hiccie qui avait cassé mine après mine de son crayon chaque fois qu'elle entendait son frère se faire insulter par leur professeur.

Cette fois encore, elle se rangea du côté de son frère. Ils furent déscolarisés après ça et les deux années qui suivirent. Leur retour pour leur année de 4e, ils l'avaient craint, Hiccup de peur que le calvaire ne recommence, Hiccie de ne pas pouvoir protéger son frère encore une fois. Mais ils étaient là, à attendre que leur professeur finisse de préparer ses affaires pour leur premier jour de cours de lycéens. Les deux dernières années s'étaient bien déroulées, même si quelques coups de poings avaient abîmés les mains d'Hiccie et qu'Hiccup avait pratiquement paralysé un élève après une prise de judo. Mais en cette rentrée, tout allait bien.

 

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne, que la professeur commence à faire l'appel mais ne soit interrompue par la porte s'ouvrant sur un garçon brun s'excusant de leur retard, et suivit de près par un garçon à l'exacte même coupe de cheveux que lui à un détail près : ses cheveux étaient blancs aux reflets argentés. Plus tard, ils verraient aussi qu'ils avaient chacun les yeux verrons : un brun et un bleu. La prof écarquilla les yeux et les regarda à tour de rôle.

\- Vous êtes messieurs ?

\- Overland. Jack, dit-il en désignant son frère, et je suis Jackson.

Elle mit deux croix sur sa liste mais les stoppa lorsqu'ils voulurent s'installer.

\- Jack, comme c'est le premier jour de cours, je pense que tu n'as pas encore connaissance du règlement intérieur, mais tu es informé que les décolorations fantaisistes ne sont pas tolérées.

\- Oh, mes cheveux ne sont pas décolorés, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il sortit alors un papier de la poche avant de son hoodie et le tendit à la prof.

\- C'est un mot de ma mère certifiant que mes cheveux sont naturellement de cette couleur. Et si ça ne suffit pas...

Il sortit un autre papier, qu'il lui tendit également.

\- Ça, c'est un certificat de notre médecin de famille affirmant que je souffre d'une canitie précoce, à ne pas confondre avec calvitie.

Quelques rires passèrent dans la classe, alors que la prof semblait dubitative malgré les papiers. Elle fixa l'argenté puis lui rendit les papiers lorsqu'il tendit la main. Elle se racla la gorge et leur demanda de prendre place.

A la fin du cours, les jumeaux furent retenus par la prof, et aux cris qui rendirent le couloir silencieux quelques minutes plus tard, ce qu'elle avait dit n'avait pas plus à l'un d'eux. Les deux garçons disparurent dans un couloir menant vers le bureau du principal. On apprenait le lendemain qu'ils ne s'y étaient pas rendus par contrainte mais de leur plein gré pour se plaindre de la manière dont Jack avait été traité par leur professeur. Il n'était pas question qu'il se colore les cheveux, il avait mis des mois avant d'arrêter d'essayer de retrouver la même couleur que son frère lorsque la canitie avait frappé ses cheveux. Entendre qu'il devrait au moins les teindre en blond l'avait laissé sans voix contrairement à Jackson qui avait hurlé de suite.

C'est ainsi que, jusqu'à la fin du lycée, Jack eut toujours sur lui un mot signé du directeur excusant sa décoloration et l'autorisant à titre exceptionnel.

Le fait qu'on traite Jack pour une différence qu'il n'avait pas envie de changer, dont il était même fier, fit qu'Hiccup se rapprocha assez facilement de lui, lui disant comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, mais en gardant secret son absence de pénis. Il était content et en confiance par rapport à son corps, remerciant ses parents d'avoir compris et de le soutenir. Il était traité par médicament pour se développer comme un garçon, et ça marchait. Lorsqu'il avait senti les premiers poils sous son nez, il avait hurlé de joie dans toute la maison. Sa voix était heureusement parti dans des tons plus graves qui lui convenaient parfaitement. Quand à sa taille, elle n'avait différé de celle d'Hiccie qu'au cours de la dernière année, sinon il avait toujours été à un centimètre près comme sa sœur. Le seul point noir avait été sa poitrine, qui s'était malgré tout développée mais juste un peu. Assez pour le gêner, mais comme il s'était fait opérer, il se sentait bien depuis.

C'est pourquoi, un jour de fin septembre où il faisait encore chaud, il était affublé d'un t-shirt et sous un arbre à la piscine. Jack et Jackson leur avaient proposé d'aller ensemble se baigner une dernière fois avant que l'automne ne commence. Mais lui ne pouvait pas s'exposer au soleil, sa cicatrice ne le lui permettait pas, aussi bien d'un point de vue esthétique que médical. Les deux jumeaux le fixèrent avec incompréhension lorsqu'il arriva avec sa sœur.

\- Il a été opéré au torse il y a six mois. Le médecin lui a interdit de s'exposer au soleil pendant au mois un an !

Hiccie sourit en tirant son frère, sans attendre de réponse. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, son explication était suffisante. Du moins, elle trouvait. Les deux Overland ne posèrent pas plus de questions et les suivirent, l'auburnette choisissant un coin sous un grand arbre pour qu'ils soient à l'abri du soleil. Hiccup aurait pu refuser, prétexter quoi que ce soit, parce qu'il allait probablement s'ennuyer s'il ne pouvait pas aller se baigner, mais si Jack venait, elle n'était pas étonnée qu'il saute sur l'occasion. Bon, elle admettait qu'ils étaient mignons ces deux là. Mais elle préférait Jackson, plus mature et sérieux que son jumeau. Un peu.

\- Tu veux vraiment pas venir ? Même avec ton t-shirt ? Demanda le brun.

\- Je crois qu'on me demanderait de sortir avant même que j'ai de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux.

\- Et si tu faisais la bombe ? Rigola Jack.

\- Je veux rester ici, pas me faire expulser direct.

Jack fit la moue et croisa les bras.

\- T'es pas drôle.

\- Désolé.

\- Jack, et si tu restais un peu avec Hiccup ?

Hiccie regarda Jackson avec des yeux surpris, mais au fond d'elle, elle le remerciait de cette idée génialement bonne. L'argenté passa une main dans ses cheveux puis hocha la tête.

\- OK, c'est bon pour moi.

\- Pas de bêtises, frangin.

\- Je suis le roi des bêtises ! Tu me mettrais dans une pièce vide que j'arriverais quand même à casser quelque chose !

La jeune fille et le brun rigolèrent en se rendant à la piscine où d'autres enfants jouaient déjà à faire la course ou se lancer un ballon. Jack prit place sur la serviette à côté de l'auburn et s'allongea dessus.

\- Et t'as même pas peur que mon frère essaye de lui piquer son haut de bikini ?

\- Déjà, je suis convaincu qu'il n'essayera pas. Et s'il essaye, il va comprendre sa douleur.

Jack tourna sa tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Hiccup lui parla alors de leur père et de ses entraînements de self-défense. Ils étaient capables de se protéger depuis l'âge de 10 ans. C'était après le début de la transformation de l'auburn que le déclic s'était fait pour Stoick. Hiccup baissa la tête et ramena ses jambes contre son torse. S'il était venu aujourd'hui, c'était pour être avec Jack. Seulement quelques semaines qu'ils se connaissaient mais le contact passait si bien. Il n'avait jamais pu discuter aussi sereinement avec quelqu'un en dehors de sa famille. Ça lui faisait du bien.

\- Dis, ça va ?

\- Hum ? Oui, oui. Pourquoi ?

\- T'avais l'air préoccupé. Tu penses pas à tes devoirs, dis ? On est en week-end !

Hiccup rigola et se détendit un peu, décollant ses genoux de son torse.

\- Non, je me disais juste...

Il regarda l'argenté, qui avait les bras derrière la tête et qui le regardait attentivement. Il voulait être honnête avec lui.

\- J'aime passer du temps avec toi.

Jack sourit et se redressa, passant un regard vers la piscine. Les deux autres étaient à faire quelques longueurs, alors il s'approcha et embrassa l'auburn. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'embrassait, mais c'était encore nouveau pour Hiccup. Aucun de leurs jumeaux n'était encore au courant, et ça barderait si ça se savait.

\- Tu me plais vraiment, Hic.

Un instant de silence passa entre eux, entourés par les cris et rires d'enfants, les bruits d'eau en tout genre et le vent passant dans les feuilles au dessus de leurs têtes. Hiccup lui sourit et l'embrassa à son tour, pour la première fois. Et tant pis si Jackson et Hiccie les voyaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te plait chez moi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tout. Tes tâches de rousseur, tes yeux, tes lèvres.

\- Et en dehors du physique qui est identique à celui de ma sœur ?

Jack sentit le sarcasme dans sa voix et ils rirent ensemble, juste entre eux, un petit rire agitant les épaules, presque un secret.

\- J'aime... cette manie que tu as de pincer les lèvres quand tu es concentré. De baisser les yeux quand tu sais que tu as fais une connerie...

\- Hey !

Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, qui le fit rire.

\- Ta passion aussi. La manière dont tu dessines plus vite que le vent, tes idées vraiment farfelues... ton sarcasme sanglant, ta gentillesse, ton honnêteté...

Hiccup perdit le fil de ses paroles après ce mot, qui lui fit baisser les yeux vers son t-shirt noir à motif rouge. Vers la poitrine qu'il n'avait plus et les cicatrices qu'il cachait. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Est-ce qu'on cachait ce genre de chose à une personne qu'on aime ?

\- Hic ? Ça va ?

Il tourna la tête vers Jack, remarquant soudain sa main sur son épaule. L'argenté semblait inquiet. Avait-il été dans ses pensées aussi longtemps que ça ?

\- Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ?

\- J-je...

Il passa une main dans sa tignasse auburn, ses yeux fixant un coin d'herbe devant lui. Il voulait lui dire la vérité, mais il avait peur que les moqueries recommencent. Il s'était habitué à ce qu'on le voit comme ce qu'il sentait être, ce qu'il voulait être, mais il savait aussi que le regard des autres était cruel et sans pitié.

\- Hiccup, parle-moi.

Il regarda les yeux de Jack. Celui de gauche était brun, le droit était bleu. Et ils semblaient sincèrement inquiets. Il n'avait jamais vu du dégoût ou une moquerie perverse dans ces yeux. Il voulait croire qu'il n'en verrait jamais.

\- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Jack fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça. Hiccup essaya de se défaire de sa position recroquevillée, mais il ne put se résoudre à ouvrir ses bras retenant ses jambes. Il avala sa salive et mouilla ses lèvres, une boule se formant dans son estomac.

\- C'est... c'est à propos de moi. De mon identité.

\- Tu... tu es un agent secret ?

Jack avait essayé de plaisanter mais le cœur n'y était pas. Pas quand il voyait son potentiel petit ami aussi stressé. Cependant, sa blague fit venir un petit sourire sur les lèvres de l'auburn.

\- Non. En fait, je... c'est un peu compliqué à dire...

Jack voulait dire qu'il n'avait qu'à lui faire un dessin, mais il garda sa bouche fermée. Pour une fois, il préférait rester muet.

\- Tu vois, l'opération qu'il y a eu sous ce t-shirt... c'ét-c'était...

Il ne voyait pas à quel point Jack commençait à avoir peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire. S'il avait tourné sa tête à ce moment, il aurait vu que Jack retenait son souffle et qu'il était terrifié.

\- C'était une ablationdelapoitrine.

-... une quoi ?

Hiccup s'était rendu compte qu'il avait mâché ses mots et laissa sa tête tomber sur ses genoux. Il rougit, serrant ses jambes. Jack posa une main sur son épaule.

\- C'est à cause d'une maladie grave ? Tu vas pas mourir, dis ?

\- Non !

Il releva la tête et sourit à Jack.

\- C'est pas grave, c'est...

Il remarqua le soulagement sur les traits de l'argenté, qui le serra dans ses bras. Hiccup lui rendit son étreinte, caressant son dos.

\- Vous comptiez nous mettre au courant au moins ? Rigola une voix.

Hiccie et Jackson, encore dégoulinants d'eau, se tenaient devant eux avec une expression goguenarde. Les deux assis se séparèrent, Jack leur lançant un regard courroucé, puis les deux autres s'installèrent chacun à côté de leur jumeau respectif. Hiccup se pencha vers sa sœur et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Elle écarquilla les yeux et le regarda comme s'il était fou.

\- Non, non ! Tu ne peux pas... enfin...

Elle se retourna et l'emmena avec elle, parlant à voix basse. Jackson fixa son frère.

\- A part faire un câlin, tu lui as fait quoi à notre cher Hiccup ?

\- Rien, c'est lui qui voulait me parler.

\- On sait très bien que c'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

Jackson se prit une tape sur l'épaule, et fixa son frangin avec étonnement.

\- Il voulait parler de son opération ! Il était si mal, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'annoncer sa mort imminente.

\- Non, Hiccup ! Il n'a pas à savoir !

\- Si ! C'est ma décision !

\- On ne le connait pas encore assez !

Les deux Overland échangèrent un regard devant la dispute dont Jack était le sujet, et il semblait qu'ils avaient oublié sa présence.

\- Dites, si on vous dérange, dites-le.

Jack commençait à s'agacer de ces non-dits. Il pensait qu'Hiccup avait le droit de garder ses secrets, mais là, ça devenait n'importe quoi. L'auburn fixa sa sœur, qui secoua la tête en gardant ses yeux dans les siens. Soudain, ils furent obscurcis par la main de son jumeau. Aveuglant Hiccie afin qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, il prit son autre main et souleva son t-shirt, montrant son torse aux autres jumeaux, mais plus particulièrement à Jack. Les cicatrices sous ses pectoraux étaient presque de la même couleur que sa peau, juste un peu plus rose. Les deux penchèrent ensemble la tête sur le côté et hochèrent les épaules en même temps.

\- Si c'est ça ton gros secret, je peux te dire que Jacks a une plus grosse marque sur la fesse droi...

\- Hey ! L'arrêta le brun.

Hiccie retira sa main et le fixa comme s'il venait de la trahir. Hiccup lui adressa un sourire et caressa sa joue. Et il vit dans ses yeux une promesse silencieuse, que si l'un ou l'autre des frères Overland disait ne serait-ce qu'un mot de travers, celui la finirait avec les membres dans le plâtre. Il était content du soutien indéfectible de sa sœur, et ça lui donna le courage de poursuivre.

\- Ces marques, c'est à cause d'une ablation de la poitrine.

Voilà, le moment qu'il redoutait. Ça passe ou ça casse.

Jack fronça les sourcils, tandis que le brun se grattait ses cheveux mouillés.

\- Une ablation... tu veux dire qu'on t'a... enlevé de la poitrine ?

Il hocha la tête en avalant sa salive et montra sa sœur.

\- Sinon, j'aurais la même qu'Hiccie.

L'auburnette n'avait pas les atouts d'une star de télé-réalité, mais elle n'était pas plate pour autant. Jack se retint de dire qu'il n'y avait pas une grande différence, parce qu'il savait maintenant qu'il finirait avec un œil au beurre noir en rentrant. Jackson se gratta la tête.

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je comprends que tu ne veux pas avoir des nibards mais pourquoi t'en avais à la base ?

Hiccup baissa son t-shirt et se pinça les lèvres. Les deux Haddock se rassirent près des jumeaux Overland.

\- Parce que je suis né comme ça... avec des glandes mammaires.

Jackson fronça les sourcils, et au fond d'elle, Hiccie comprit en voyant ses yeux qu'il devinait ce que son frère essayait de dire. Jack se pencha vers l'auburn.

\- Ces trucs là sont pas sensés grandir que sur des filles ?

Les jumeaux Haddock virent Jackson rouler des yeux vers le ciel et détourner la tête avec un air gêné. Il avait compris. Pas Jack. Hiccup se racla la gorge et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Si. Et je... en bas, je suis... je suis encore... une...

Hiccie posa sa main sur la sienne et le fixa en secouant la tête. Tant qu'il aurait ses ovaires et son utérus, il serait encore considéré comme du sexe féminin par la loi, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait dire ça de lui. Elle savait comme il était blessé à devoir se qualifier au féminin lors de certaines situations. Jack pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Je comprends pas...

\- Jack, t'es un idiot, souffla le brun.

L'argenté le fixa avec agacement. Hiccup l'appela, ramenant son regard bicolore sur lui.

\- Jack. Je suis transsexuel.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche et Hiccie imaginait bien les petites roues tournant soudain dans son cerveau. Maintenant, s'il lui venait l'envie de dire quelque chose de méchant, elle avait déjà quelques répliques en réserve. Jackson regarda son frère, sachant très bien ce qu'il dirait ensuite et pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire... que je suis encore gay ? Ou je passe hétéro ?

Il semblait si mal à l'aise de poser cette question. Il avait le nez plissé, un œil à moitié clos et un sourire terriblement gêné. Jackson mit son poing devant sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire. Et ce fut aux jumeaux auburn d'avoir l'air d'un poisson sorti de l'eau.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Ben... je sais pas trop, j'ai jamais été avec un trans... mais tu me plais alors je...

Il rougit lentement, la couleur s'étendant jusqu'aux oreilles. Hiccup sentit un poids disparaître de son estomac et alla enlacer et embrasser la joue de Jack.


End file.
